


THE COMMANDER

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Table Sex, escort AU, escort!armin, role play, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there readers! this is one of the 7 stories involving Armin and some questionable career choices. You can leave questions and comments here or at my tumblr: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com</p><p>ENJOY!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	THE COMMANDER

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers! this is one of the 7 stories involving Armin and some questionable career choices. You can leave questions and comments here or at my tumblr: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com
> 
> ENJOY!!!

THE ESCORT  
Name: Armin Arlert  
Age:22  
Notes: Mr. Arlert attended Shangshina University and graduated with a B.S. Degree in sociology.

THE COMMANDER

Client: Erwin Smith.  
Age: Late 30's to early 40's.  
Occupation: Former Commander of the Sina National Guard (SNG). Now a CEO of Legion security.  
Notes: Mr. Smith still enjoys being called Commander. Has a taste for the younger men. Dominant.

I arrived at Mr. Smith's estate around 9:30 in the evening. As prearranged, there was a key left for me at the gate and the maids had been sent home early. Mr. Smith valued his privacy. Once inside I made my way up to his extravagant master bedroom to get ready.

"The Legion security logo seemed to have found its way into the toiletries industry." I mumble to myself as I change. Tonight's outfit consisted of a slightly too tight SNG trainee uniform. When I finished dressing I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw how my blond hair looked tied up in a lazy ponytail. The white of the trainee shirt was nearly transparent on my frame. The real eye catcher were the scouting green (I'm as surprised as you are that this is a color) trousers that fit as snugly as possible over my groin and ass. Then my phone chimed.

"Be there in five."

Show time. I've dealt with Mr. Smith for three years now. I know that before we can start, he wants a glass of scotch over ice with a splash of gin. I go over to his inroom bar and set up his beverage.

While I waited I decided to throw back a shot or two of Belvedere to add some color to my ever pale face.

"Drinking on the job, trainee?" A voice from the doorway called out.

"Commander!" I jump almost dropping the glass. "I-I made you one. Sir."

I push the blue of my eyes into overdrive as I muster up the most innocent look I could give. Tonight I planned on being "the nervous trainee" and a lick if his lips was proof it was already working. He set down his bag by the door and made his way over to the bar stool in front of me.

The thing that I love about what I do is the fact that it is all just a game. I pretend to be their darkest desire and they play right along. There was only silence as I tried to feel out which way this should go.

"H-How was your day commander?" I tested avoiding eye contact.

"Fine." He said deciding to play along. "Lots of paperwork. And you?"

"Could've been worse." I give back. "Lots of drills."

He laughs at that. "I remember my trainee days. Sarge was the devil himself when he was mad."

"Well look at you now." I sigh as I stare into my shot glass. "So strong, and respectable, and disciplined, and..." I stop here and feel him lean in closer to me.

"And what, trainee?" His breath felt delicious against my neck.

"And confident, Commander. I want to be just like you." At that he was hooked. He reached up and moved some stray hairs into my ponytail. "What would you do with this confidence if you had it? If I may ask."

I down the last shot I had and look Mr. Smith in the eyes. "I'd do stuff like this."

I pulled him closer and placed a fairly rough kiss to his lips. The response was favorable. He lifted me off of my stool and pulled my legs around him. Pulling back for a moment I look at him.

"Commander! Aren't I heavy?"

"Please, you aren't even 60 kilos when wrapped in a wet towel." He dropped me onto his bed and loomed over me. His blue eyes just barely catching the light. "Now, why don't you show me what you learned in training."

"Yes sir. If you would have a seat sir."

We exchange places on the bed and I climb into his lap. Without words I begin to kiss him again and undo his tie and shirt as I worked my way down. Ever so often I rocked my hips just to gage Mr. Smith's readiness. Soon enough I was on my knees between his legs pulling at the opening of his trousers.

"Commander, you'll tell me if I do it correctly. Right?" I give him the look that always seals the deal. His eyes were now full of want as he gazed at me.

"Of course I will." He said pulling out my hair tie. "What kind of Commander doesn't praise his men for a job well done?"

I bite my lip as I opened his pants. The bulge in his underwear already had a wet spot forming towards the very top. Playfully, I let two fingers slide from the base to the tip causing the wet spot to get bigger. My partner shifted in an effort to tell me to get on with it.

Finally, I exposed him. And Mr. Smith's… package, if you will, didn't disappoint. I touch my tongue to the tip of his already throbbing erection and slowly took as much as I could into my mouth. After a few bobs, strong hands found their way into my hair and began to guide me up and down. Soft sighs of encouragement were coming from my counterpart. Steadily I increased the pace and put more of my effort into the highly sensitive tip.

 

After swallowing all he had to offer, we moved from his bed to his desk.

"Can I at least show how much I appreciate what you do for us Commander?" I push myself between him and the rosewood tabletop. A ravenous "Show me" was my green light.

I sat him into his chair and pushed him just out of reach.

"You can't interrupt the presentation Commander."

Stripping naked, I hopped onto his desk and spread my legs for him. I reached down to the center drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil I had placed there on my last visit. Keeping my eyes on my "Commander", I poured some into my hand and after warming it a bit, began to stroke myself.

"Commander, I have a confession to make." His eyes don't leave my hand.

"What is it?"

I take a bit more oil and begin to finger myself. "Sometimes, when I'm alone in the barracks, I touch myself and imagine it's you taking me." I make my voice as sultry as possible. "Does that make me filthy?"

"So filthy." Was the throaty response.

"Sometimes I even imagine you fucking me right here over your desk. And every time I cum you just go deeper inside of me." Keeping that thought in mind I finish myself just as the Commander's boner returned, seemingly twice as big as before.

"Come fuck me and make me your filthy sex toy." That was all he needed. In a flash I was facing the desk and Mr. Smith had two fingers in me stretching me to the right size. After I was ready, he slicked himself up and pushed his way inside. I moan his name as he pulls out and renters.

The feeling of his cock penetrating me and his warm breathing on my back made me delirious. At some point he managed to flip me onto my back and was fucking me face up.

"Yes Commander!… Harder!" I could feel my climax coming and I knew he was close.

"Oh Commander you feel so good! More! Fuck me more!!" He could no longer speak but plowed into my ass at full speed.

 

At 2:45 am I was leaving the key on his bed side table and putting my clothes back on. There is no better feeling than leaving a customer fully satisfied.


End file.
